


Banquete

by JazzNoire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, Lime, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNoire/pseuds/JazzNoire
Summary: DRAMAtical MurderMiran con ojos hambrientos el banquete que tienen frente a ellos. Después de todo, es una ocasión especial y deben celebrarlo como tal.One shotViTriAoYaoiLime/lemon





	Banquete

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> One shot
> 
> ViTriAo
> 
> (Virus, Trip y Aoba)
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> Violencia leve. Lime/lemon.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Ninguno de los sensuales personajes de DRAMAtical Murder me pertenecen. Todos son completa propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.

Virus y Trip miran con ojos hambrientos el banquete que tienen frente a ellos, de que forma el pálido tapiz de piel se encuentra decorado con remolinos nevados de chantillí y frutos rojos que coronan las puntas de esas montañas, como ríos de chocolate líquido serpentean los obstáculos presentes y se mueven de acuerdo al terreno; no lo invaden, no lo destruyen, sino que se funden junto a él casi como si fuese parte suya de nacimiento, casi como si aquellos torrentes que continúan en movimiento se hundieran en su piel y lo impregnaran de un exquisito sabor y aroma a cacao endulzado; casi como si su sola presencia motivara el más profundo y voraz apetito, porque es lo que especialmente vuelve toda la estructura de piel y huesos tan tentadora y deliciosa, el productor que aquellos par de ojos brillen en el éxtasis y deseo del hambre, que casi rasguñen con su mirada la piel del joven y deseen arrancársela a mordidas.

A pesar de que el aire acondicionado de la habitación fue elevado a su máxima potencia para hacer perdurar los alimentos en su estado el mayor tiempo posible, el cálido cuerpo de Aoba ha comenzado a derretir algo de la crema batida que cubre partes estratégicas de su desnudo cuerpo. Ésta ahora se desliza creando ligeros hilos blancos que se oscurecen un poco al tocar las partes en donde el río de chocolate ha completado el vistoso paisaje del deseo. La mirada de ambos carceleros casi parece morir y revivir en un ciclo infinito ante el gusto de tal deleite, ansiosos de devorar poco a poco el exquisito y delgado cuerpo de aquel que les pertenece, de su ser cautivo, de su propiedad.

Así es como lo tiene descrito todo el escenario completo: Los ojos de Aoba se encuentran cubiertos con una suave pero oscura tela para permitir que las sensación de aquel se agudicen cuando la vista le ha sido privada, después de todo es el centro de atención, el motivo de que el trio esté reunido allí para celebrar y degustar con sus ojos, sus dientes y su piel carnívora a tan apetitoso banquete. Pero aquellos reafirman su posesión, su pertenencia y dominio sobre toda su presencia y anatomía gracias a las esposas que se aprisionan férreamente sobre la piel de sus muñecas. Y, a pesar de que sus piernas gozan de total libertad, no se puede mover pues él está bajo advertencia: un solo movimiento en falso y ambos guardianes tendrán el derecho de castigar y masacrar su cuerpo a su antojo. Es un momento de fiesta, de diversión, no desean que ni siquiera el propio motivo de la celebración arruine el momento.

Trip es el primero en atacar. Es quien se encuentra más ansioso y el que menos se permite controlar sus impulsos. Desea comenzar ya y ni siquiera Virus puede detenerlo en ese estado. Así, sin perder un solo instante y abierto por completo su apetito, se inclina sobre el delgado cuerpo de Aoba para tomar entre sus dientes uno de aquellas fresas que estratégicamente coronan los pezones ocultos por una capa de chantilly, pero sonríe al dejar que su boca engulle por completo aquel monte nevado al mismo tiempo que se permite clavar con fuerza sus dientes sobre la piel tierna y pálida de Aoba. Pronto, aquella punta rosada que forma parte de su pezón se ve apresada entre esos filosos dientes que la estrujan y baten hasta el punto de herir la piel. Las pequeñas gotas de esmalte rojo comienzan a teñir la crema batida restante, tanto la del cuerpo de Aoba como la que se encuentra ya en boca de Trip. Aquel traga todo de una sola vez, importándole poco que el dulce se haya visto opacado por el metálico sabor de la sangre. En realidad, para él, eso le da un gusto más delicioso, el aderezo ideal que impregna su boca con el sabor autentico de Aoba. Tal movimiento, tal desconsideración ante su carne, le provoca un gemido doloroso a la parte primordial del banquete, que su cuerpo entero tiemble y se estremezca, ocasionando que algunas frutas resbalen y destruyan parte del exquisito paisaje que con tanto empeño Virus y Trip se dedicaron en dibujar.

—Aoba, no.

La voz serena de Virus provoca que de inmediato el cuerpo de aquel se amanse y vuelva a su posición inicial hasta convertirse en una hermosa e inmóvil escultura de Venus, sin importar que el ardor de su pezón mordido aun provoque espasmos dolorosos. No puede responder, no puede quejarse, aun cuando cada fibra de su ser interno desee gritarles que se detengan, no puede hacerlo pues ha perdido por completo el control sobre sí mismo. Ahora, quien gobierna por entero todo su persona, toda su esencia, todo lo que queda y lo que un día fue, es Virus. Una sola sílaba pronunciada con su aterciopelada voz basta para que, sin importar la situación ni la ocasión, su cuerpo obedezca el dictamen del emperador sin duda, sin titubeos, sin voluntad alguna para alzarse y protestar. Aoba ya no es el amo de su cuerpo, Virus y Trip se lo han adueñado por completo, tanto que solo responde a los estímulos que ambos pueden producirle. Solo siente dolor cuando ellos lo dañan, solo siente placer cuando ellos se hunden dentro suyo o juguetean en cada parte de su cuerpo. Ellos dictan las reglas, y la voluntad de Aoba se doblega a ellas.

Hace tiempo, Aoba llegó a creer que el estado cadavérico y demacrado de su cuerpo provocaría algún día que aquel par lo comenzaran a ver con desagrado, que perdieran su interés en él y le permitirían tener el derecho a la muerte otra vez; pero con el paso de los días, los meses o quizás fuese incluso años -quién sabe, el tiempo dejó de ser una palabra con sentido, el amanecer y anochecer se volvieron cuestiones obsoletas-, ellos nunca parecieron verlo con malos ojos, ni siquiera con una sola pisca de desprecio, sino que en su lugar buscaron nuevas formas de satisfacer cada uno de sus perversos deseos de maneras nuevas e innovadoras con tal de no aburrirse; porque para ellos, para esos ojos carentes de vida pero que suelen tornarse con un brillo peculiar de hambre cada vez que tienen frente suyo el cuerpo del chico, Aoba sigue siendo igual de hermoso y apetecible como la primera vez que tuvieron el placer de desnudarlo y hacerlo suyo, de desvirginarlo en tantas maneras y tantos sentidos, aunque ahora ya no exista casi alma ni carne en ese cuerpo vacío.

En esa nueva y especial ocasión, la idea fue aportada por Trip. Fue él quien había insistido demasiado en que en aquella fecha debía de celebrarse de esa forma, y de que el deguste segundo -ya que el primero es Aoba- fueran algunos dulces: chocolate, frutas y crema batida. Virus cedió de inmediato, siempre y cuando pudiera acompañar aquello con una buena copa de vino, no le importaba mucho los demás detalles. Así, el fragante olor a uva y licor del líquido poco a poco se vierte y se desliza con sensual lentitud por su garganta, acariciando sus paredes internas, refrescando lo más hondo de su paladar. Mas, en algún momento, retiene el líquido en su boca y se acerca al rostro del banquete. En un beso que funde con los labios lívidos de aquel, comienza a vaciar el líquido dentro de su boca, haciéndolo que beba también, que deguste y se embriague no solo con la dulzura del vino sino con el sabor de su propia saliva. Aoba no tiene más opción que aceptar ser el blanco de sus caprichosos, obedecer cada mandato y beber todo de una vez para no asfixiarse con el líquido que Virus insiste en hacerle tomar. De cada mililitro que baña sus labios e invade su sistema, puede distinguir a la perfección el sabor de la saliva de Virus en contraste con la del vino, a pesar de ser tan parecidas, a pesar de que el mismo dulzor arrebatador prolifera en todo su gusto. La ha ingerido y probado tantas veces, su boca se ha visto expuesta a ella en demasiadas ocasiones anteriores, que en su lengua ya se ha quedado impregnado el gusto característico de aquel, su textura semi acuosa que se desliza con cierta lentitud por toda su garganta. Antes solía darle asco, tanto asco como cualquier cosa que esos dos se atreviesen a meter en su boca -y no se habla solo de alimentos o líquidos-, pero la costumbre suele volverse vicio, y eso mismo le ha ocurrido a él. Aquella saliva, no solo la de Virus sino la de Trip también, se ha vuelto como una clase de droga y necesidad diaria, un elixir delicioso con el cual necesita humedecer a diario sus propios labios o podría morir de ser, del cual necesita beber un poco cada tanto o podría enloquecer sumido en el delirio de la abstinencia. La necesita, necesita de esa espuma blanquecina invadiendo su boca más de lo que le es indispensable el agua y los alimentos para nutrir su cuerpo.

Mientras Trip se dedica a marcar con sanguinario y feroz capricho sus dientes sobre cada parte del cuerpo de Aoba a su alcance, con el voraz deseo de arrancar pedazo a pedazo su carne para tragarlo todo y saciar su hambre de él, sin importarle mucho que la palidez de su piel se cubra del rojizo tinte de su sangre, que la colinas nevadas se vuelvan encarnadas montañas; Virus prefiere jugar un poco más con su comida antes de realmente comerla. Toma entre sus dedos un poco de chantilly y lo unta sobre algunos mechos del cabello azulado. Después, con la consciencia de que está a punto de profanar uno de los puntos más sensibles para Aoba, desliza su vivida lengua sobre las hebras de cabello endulzadas, las introduce en su boca y las chupa, las mueve y bate entre sus labios y sus dientes.

Aoba, por más que luchase para contener todo el torrente de sensaciones con el que es masacrado sin piedad, al final siempre sucumbe exhausto de ir contra la propia naturaleza sumisa y cautiva con la que su cuerpo ha sido amaestrado. Los gemidos salen a borbotones de su boca y sus facciones se contraen en entero placer ante el deleite de sus dos dueños. Pareciera que a cada instante se volviera más sensible, más delicado y susceptible a cualquier tipo de estímulo, a cualquier tipo de operación que maquinasen sobre su cuerpo.

Las lenguas, los dientes, los labios se deslizan por todo el tapiz que tienen frente suyo, y aquella inmóvil estatua de Venus renace llena de vida entre espasmos y temblores por completos lascivos, eróticos. Los movimientos provocan que la comida restante comience a caer, pero está vez Aoba ya no recibe una llamada de atención por parte de nadie, ahora esos dos par de ojos marinos adoran como la piel del otro se ensucia más y su cuerpo se mueve sin control preso de convulsiones placenteras. Pronto, todo su interés desciende hasta la parte baja del cautivo, hacia donde el calor se concentra y se expone en una grata erección. Allí, la crema y el chocolate se han derretido por completo, se han deslizado por la calidez de sus muslos y glúteos. Alzando sus piernas, exponiendo ante ellos la entrada a la profundidad de sus entrañas, con el mismo fervor y hambre con el que han comenzado el banquete, devoran de esas partes poco a poco, con la lentitud que el disfrute les obliga a llevar. Juguetean y retozan sobre su piel marcada, sobre su miembro solicitante de cuidado y la entrada ya tan amoldada a sus viriles órganos. Ahora no es solo toda la estructura de su boca completa la que disfruta del juego, sino que se suman también sus uñas y manos que rasguñan, toman y aprietan toda su extensión; sus dedos que se internan traviesos al interior del banquete; sus falos erguidos con los que, uno a uno y después ambos al mismo tiempo, se sumergen en el esbelto cuerpo de su propiedad, dueño de sus delirios y enajenación, para llenarlo con su propia sustancia, para aderezar sus entrañas con los humores producto de su lasciva hambre.

De esa forma lo devoran hasta consumir no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma, su ser, su orgullo, mientras aquel se vuelve cada vez más exquisito y tentador ante sus miradas que lo arañan con pasión. Su sabor es más dulce, su carne más deliciosa, tanto que los aprisiona como si existiera el deseo aún en él, pero no es más que costumbre, no es más que una toxina, un virus que lo enferma pero se vuelve lo único capaz de sostenerlo.

Todo al final se vuelve un desastre, en un delicioso desastre, pero es lo que menos importa. Después de todo, es una ocasión especial y deben celebrarlo como tal.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Aoba-san.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Aoba.


End file.
